Five Million Reasons- A Jamko Story
by PopeHD
Summary: This is my take on the Season 8 finale starting at the shootout and leading up to the dinner scene. The Chapter 5 has been posted. Come read it and let me know what you think. Favorite, follow, leave a review, and thank you for reading! Epilogue is coming guys! WIP
1. Chapter 1: Epiphany

**Five Million Reasons**

 **Chapter 1: Epiphany**

"Alright, I'll have a hot tea", said Jamie. He didn't really want anything to drink right now but figured he might as well get something since she's paying. Then Eddie gave him that smile she always made she got her way. He loved how cute she looked when she scrunched up her nose. She started to get out of the car and he managed to mumble, "Thanks." He watched her climb the steps to the coffee shop and all he could think about was how well she filled out the uniform. Most guys see the uniform as a major turn off. Jamie loved how tough it made her look, even though, he regularly teased her about how she looked like a 12-year-old going trick-or-treating on Halloween. The door opened up and she disappeared inside. "Out of sight, not out of mind," Jamie thought. Just then, dispatch came over the radio giving an update on the search for the guy that murdered 5 people over the past week. One of whom was a family friend and coworker with Erin. He really wanted to get this guy. Dispatch added a black 05' BMW 7-series and the description of a new suspect, Dante Sorento. He made a mental note to keep a look out for the car. He and Eddie would be making a few extra traffic stops throughout the day. Despite being in the low fifties outside, it felt hot inside the car. Jamie rolled down his window and found himself just looking at the sky, lost in thought. He had been a little on edge since he almost spilled his guts to Eddie after she had gotten shot. He wanted to talk to her about the way he felt, but he didn't quite know how to bring it up. If only Barry hadn't walked in when he did with those stupid Springsteen tickets.

"Excuse me officer," Jamie hadn't realized that someone had pulled up beside him. He turned his head and saw a black car with an older looking driver with black hair and wearing a sports jacket. Seemed harmless enough. He was probably going to complain about how some young kid cut him off in traffic or something along those lines. He saw it almost every single day and there was nothing he could do about it, but he always tried to hear them out and calm them down. Just as Jamie realized what kind of car had pulled up alongside him; the guy's hand came up and it was holding something…

 **. . .**

"Excuse me," Eddie tried to make her way quickly through the coffee shop. She wanted her coffee fast. She had been craving caffeine since breakfast and had forgotten to grab a cup before she had left the precinct. She made her way through the crowd and took her place at the back of the line. People were glancing at her because her radio was going off. It was dispatch giving an update to the latest string of homicides to occur in New York City. She turned down the volume on her radio so she wouldn't disturb anyone. She tried to listen to the radio, but all she could think about was getting her coffee…maybe a bagel too. She heard the dispatcher say something about a black beamer with New Jersey plates. She'd get the rest from Jamie when she got back to the car. It never ceased to amaze her the amount of stuff he could memorize in that big head of his. She took a quick look around the room. The place was filled with people, some sitting, some standing, and some on their phones or laptops. Next, she glanced out the window and saw a few cars parked along the street. "Nothing unusual," she thought. Back to standing and waiting. Suddenly the hair on the back her neck stood up and a cold shiver went down her spine. "Was that a black BMW sitting on the corner there?" She spun around. It was gone! Every fiber in her body was telling her that something was wrong. The thought of what Jamie said about a Reagan being a possible target popped into her head. Then all she could think about was Jamie. Before she knew it, she was pushing and shoving her way through all the people in the room trying to get to the door…trying to get to Jamie.

 **. . .**

Everything happened in slow motion. As soon as he saw the pistol, time slowed down to a crawl. He saw Sorento raise it and point it right between his eyes. Jamie saw his life flash before him…he saw Eddie standing there in front of the precinct after their first tour together. She was wearing that white V-neck shirt with the matching jacket, the same necklace she always wore, black dress pants, high heels, lipstick, and her beautiful blonde hair let down from its bun. Jamie remembered how short of breath he was and that he loved the sweet-smelling perfume she wore that night. Jamie felt something whiz by his head and heard glass breaking as he fell back against the seats. That snapped him back into reality! All Jamie could do was draw his weapon and return fire, but before he even got it out of the holster he heard two shots ring out.

 **. . .**

Eddie wasn't sure if she hit the guy. She saw the window shattered and Jamie slumped over in the seat. Her heart skipped a beat. The BMW began speeding away and she wanted to just run to Jamie, but she didn't want to let that son of a bitch get away. She ran down the stairs and there was a woman lying in the street trying to avoid the gunshots. Eddie said something to her as she ran by but couldn't quite remember what. She stopped in the middle of the street, raised her weapon, lined up the sights, exhaled slowly, and squeezed the trigger.

 **. . .**

Jamie drew his weapon and got out of the car just in time to see Eddie take a shot at Sorento's BMW, shattering the back window, and sending it screeching into a parked car.

"Jamie!" Eddie turned, signs of relief came across her face as soon as she set eyes on him. "Jamie..."

"I'm ok. Go. Go!" Jamie had to keep his head in the game. At least until they put cuffs on this guy. The two of them took off running towards the wreck. He took the lead, he wanted a little payback. They slowed down and raised their weapons as they approached the car. Jamie went for the driver's side door.

"Jamie," Eddie cautioned.

As he got closer, he saw that the driver looked unconscious. He opened the door slowly and saw that Eddie's shot had found it's mark. A perfect shot to the back of the head. He checked his pulse. Nothing.

"He's D.O.A."

Jamie started cuffing him to the steering wheel. He wasn't taking any chances. As soon as he finished, he turned around to look at Eddie. She was standing there staring at him with a look on her face that he had never seen before.

 **. . .**

Eddie couldn't understand what she was feeling at this moment. The thought of Jamie almost being killed, the thought of never seeing him again, never hearing his voice, or any other number of things they did together scared her. Her mind was wondering. What if he loved her? What if they were meant to be together? Was he her soulmate? Did she love him?

"That was some shot. You saved my life," Jamie said.

Eddie's heart was racing. She had saved his life. She knew he was in danger but had no idea how she did. The feeling in the coffee shop…something had warned her.

"Jamie…it was like I heard a voice. I swear to God."

"That's called a radio," he joked.

Damn him. Why did he have to be such a boy scout?!

"No, serious. Like I knew…I knew you were in trouble before you…even…were like…I was warned." Her heart was about to fly out of her chest. He almost died! I almost lost everything! At that moment, Eddie had an epiphany. She HAD almost lost everything. If Jamie would've been killed her whole world would have collapsed. He was her partner, her best friend, and her soulmate. She loved him with every muscle and fiber in her body and was pissed at herself for it taking almost losing him to figure it out! She loved this man! She was given a second chance and she wasn't about to waste it.

"Jamie!" She surrendered. She sprang forward and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. She didn't even try to hold her emotions back as she felt his arms wrap around her.

He whispered into her ear, "I'd spend the five million on you."

Those words were music to her ears.

 **. . .**

There they stood, locked in each other's arms, in their own little world. Eddie was crying into his shoulder and, to be honest, he was fighting back tears as well. His mind was sharp, focused. Focused on this woman in his arms. He felt her heart beating a hundred miles an hour. He knew that him almost dying had scared her in the same way that her getting shot had scared him. As he pulled her closer, he smelled something…something sweet. She was wearing the same perfume as she did on the night he met her. An image of her the night he walked her home, the night they had their first kiss, entered his mind. She had been wearing the same perfume then. He remembered how soft her lips had been…how warm her hands were on his chest…how he had wanted to kiss her again. At that moment, Jamie realized how foolish he had been all these years for never pursuing the woman he loved…the woman he held in his arms.

"Hey, Reagan. Reagan! You guys ok?"

Jamie hadn't noticed that two other patrol cars had shown up. He didn't even know how much time had passed. Without letting go of Eddie, he looked at who was speaking. It was his friend Vinny Kincaid, a 4-year veteran of the 12th Precinct, and his new partner Luke Delano. He didn't recognize who was behind him and he wasn't about to let Eddie go to find out.

"Yeah. We're good."


	2. Chapter 2: Blindsided

**Chapter 2: Blindsided**

Eddie tried to compose herself. As much as she wanted to stay wrapped up in Jamie's arms for the remainder of the foreseeable future, other officers had arrived and were beginning to secure the scene. She pulled her head out of his shoulder, looked up, and caught his gaze. Jamie's hands were still in the small of her back, holding her close. She couldn't help but to get lost looking into his warm, hazel eyes. Her mind was racing. There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the right words.

"Jamie," her voice was shaky, "I…"

Suddenly a voice came from behind them, "Hey, kid!"

Eddie recognized that voice and, judging by the disappointed look on Jamie's face, so did he. She felt a tear run down her cheek. What she wanted to say was going to have to wait. Simultaneously, they let go of each other and turned to face him.

 **. . .**

"Hey, kid!" Reagan and Janko seemed surprised to see him walking towards them. They looked upset about something. Janko turned away from him and began to wipe the tears away from her face. Given the circumstances, he couldn't blame her. Reagan stepped forward to meet him.

"Hey, Sarge. It's good to see you."

"You too, kid. You had me worried for a second there." Renzulli felt relief surge through him. The radio calls detailing the shooting were pretty vague and the ride over had been pretty tense. He always got this way when a 10-13 came over the air, but it was different with Reagan. He had a soft spot for the kid. Renzulli respected him and, even though he wasn't his training officer anymore, still felt responsible for him. Reagan still looked upset about something. "How you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. Could've been worse."

"Yeah, you could've been the one who got shot."

"I almost was."

Janko walked up just as Reagan said that and Renzulli could see her tense up a little bit.

"You ok there, Janko?"

She was still wiping away a few tears, "Yes, boss!"

"Glad to hear it." Renzulli took a second before he had to break the news. He looked at both of them and then he said it, "I'm going to have to separate both of you and confiscate your weapons." They both looked at each other with troubled glances.

Reagan spoke first, "Sarge, can I have a minute alone with my partner before you separate us?"

The question caught Renzulli a little off guard. Reagan knew better than anybody department policy on officer involved shootings. "No can do, kid. I've got to keep you two separated until after the Borough Shooting Team has interviewed both of you." A look of disappointment flashed across both Reagan and Janko's face. "We have to do this by the book. Whatever it is you have to say to each other can wait until later. Is that understood?" They exchanged glances, shook their heads in acknowledgement, and handed him their firearms. "Alright, Reagan you go over there by my car. Janko, you go over there with Kincaid. The detectives will take your statements when they get here. Until then, not one word." They both nodded in agreement and started walking their separate ways looking at each other the whole way. Now Renzulli was curious.

 **. . .**

"You're blowing this completely out of proportion!"

"No, I am not! I'm stating the facts!"

"No, you're not! You're stating your opinion."

"It's not just going to be my opinion. It's going to be the opinion of every cop in this department."

Sid shook his head, "I got to agree with the boss on this one Garrett. The rank and file are not going to like this."

"Thank you!" Frank was irritated. He had been arguing with Sid and Garrett about the mayor's newly proposed policies that would call for increased police oversight for well over twenty minutes now and his patience was wearing thin.

Detective Baker abruptly entered the room, "Sorry for the intrusion, sir." Everyone's eyes shifted to her. She looked concerned.

"What is it, Baker?" Frank was curious. Baker rarely entered without knocking. Clearly something had her up in arms.

"Approximately twenty minutes ago, there was an officer involved shooting within the confines of the 12th Precinct," she looked like she had more to say.

Frank was a little impatient, "Does this have anything to do with the Prospect Park Six?"

"Yes, sir. The shooter was identified as Dante Sorento and there's more…"

"Oh, what would that be?" Now Frank was getting a little nervous.

"Officers Reagan and Janko were the targets." She seemed relieved to have finally said it.

Frank stiffened, "I see." Sid and Garrett looked at him for a response. "Any casualties?"

"Just the shooter, sir. He was pronounced D.O.A at the scene. Officer Reagan only suffered a minor cut from some broken glass." She seemed pleased to report that part.

Frank felt a surge of relief. He got up from his desk and walked over the window. He could feel Sid, Garrett, and Baker staring at him. He wanted to go to the scene and see his son, but he knew better. His presence would've just complicated things. "Thank you, Baker."

 **. . .**

"That's all we needed from you Officer Reagan. Thank you for your time."

"No problem, detective." Jamie turned to leave. He was tired of standing around. It took almost an hour for the detectives to show up and about another hour for them to take his statement. He still had to go back to the house and do his interview with the Borough Shooting Team. He only had one thing on his mind and it didn't involve a mountain of paperwork. It had been on his mind all morning and not being able to speak to her was beginning to feel like torture. He saw Sergeant Renzulli leaning against his car waiting for him.

"All done here, kid?" He looked just as eager to leave as Jamie did.

"Yeah, I was headed back to the precinct now." The sooner he got that interview over with the better.

"Your vehicle is still being processed by CSU. Hop in, I'll give you a lift." They both started to get in the car, but Jamie caught a glimpse of Eddie. She was leaning against a squad car, arms and legs crossed, staring right at him. She looked impatient and he couldn't blame her. He wanted nothing more than to go over and kiss her right then and there. Instead, he just lowered himself into his seat. Sergeant Renzulli didn't waste any time, within seconds they had left the scene and were on their way back to the precinct.

Jamie just stared out the window looking at the buildings as they passed by. His mind was filled with thoughts of the shooting, Eddie, and the unforeseeable future. He really wished he could be there to comfort her right now. He knew she was tough, but seeing her cry always got to him. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her cry in their five years together. One time in particular stuck out in his mind. It was when he went over to her apartment after her first kill. She cried in his arms then and he remembered the sense of purpose and belonging he felt. He remembered how beautiful she looked in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and he brushed her hair over her ear for an hour until she fell asleep.

"Hey Reagan, can I ask you something?"

He looked over at Sergeant Renzulli, "Go ahead."

"Do you remember the last time I called you into my office," he asked.

Jamie didn't remember off the top of his head. It had been a few years, at least. "Refresh my memory."

"It was about 4 years ago, you responded to a domestic and the guy had knocked your partner down."

Jamie shifted in his seat. He knew exactly where Sergeant Renzulli was going with this. "Yeah, you pulled me in and asked me if I had feelings for my partner."

"Yeah, that's the one. Remember what you told me?"

"I remember, but a lot has changed since then." Jamie's mouth went dry. He could feel his heartbeat increasing. Why the hell did he just say that?!

"Like what?"

 **. . .**

The amount of paperwork that was required after a shooting was mind numbing. Eddie had been through this experience a few times before and it was never an enjoyable one. She'd been at the station for about an hour doing paperwork and she'd had about twenty different people come by her desk and ask her the same question, "Are you okay?" She knew they were just trying to be helpful but she was tired of being asked that question because, in reality, she was an emotional train wreck. Jamie had almost been shot, she'd killed a guy, and hasn't been able to talk to Jamie all day about how she feels. On top of that, her stress eating wasn't helping. She was on her fifth damn donut and the detective squad wouldn't be happy if they found out she took their box of donuts. She was careful to put the box in one of her drawers and not leave it laying out on top of the desk. At least she learned something from those undercover courses.

"Hey stranger."

Eddie didn't even notice that someone had walked up to her desk. She looked up and saw a woman in blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket standing there smiling at her. She recognized her immediately. "Hey, Kara! What's up?" Ever since the whole "rat" fiasco blew over Eddie and Kara Walsh had actually become pretty good friends.

Kara gestured to the half-eaten donut in her hand, "That rough of a day?"

"You have no idea," Eddie went ahead and finished the donut almost in one bite.

"I heard you and Reagan were in a shootout today."

"You heard right."

Kara sat on the edge of Eddie's desk, "What happened?"

"Some guy tried to kill Jamie and I killed him. It's as simple as that." Eddie could feel her mind drifting and she guessed Kara saw it.

"But something's on your mind. C'mon, spill."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kara sounded like a giddy school girl, "Oh! Someone's being dodgy. What is it?"

Eddie was getting a little impatient, "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Please drop it."

Kara insisted, "No, I want to know. Tell me."

"Really, it's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal then why don't you…"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Eddie didn't mean to blurt that out. She bit her lip and glanced at Kara who was clearly surprised.

"Who is "him", she asked.

"Jamie."

"Right…"

 **. . .**

Jamie signed his statement and handed it to the ADA. His interview with the shooting team went well enough. He was relieved that it was over, he really didn't like repeating himself a hundred times.

The IA Lieutenant sitting next to the ADA stood up and said, "Thank you, Officer Reagan. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." He stood up, opened the door behind him, and walked into the hall. The Lieutenant followed him out.

"Jamie!" Eddie was sitting on the bench next to the door. She immediately stood up and took a step closer. "How'd it go in there?"

Jamie didn't even get a chance to respond. The Lieutenant spoke first, "Don't answer that," he turned to face Eddie, "Officer Janko, we're ready for you. Go inside and have a seat." Eddie did as she was told and walked into the office. The Lieutenant followed her in and closed the door. There was nothing he could do except go to his desk and wait. He found Sergeant Renzulli waiting for him.

"Hey, Sarge. What's up?"

"Reagan, you need to report to the Captain's office. Forthwith," he looked around, "don't ask."

"That's weird," Jamie thought. Renzulli was motioning for Reagan to follow him. They walked up the stairs and down the hall towards the Captain's office. As they got closer Jamie could feel himself getting nervous.

 **. . .**

The door opened and two sets of footsteps followed shortly after.

Sergeant Renzulli saluted and said, "Officer Reagan, sir."

Frank turned away from the window and returned his salute. "Thank you, Sergeant. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Sergeant Renzulli left the office and closed the door behind him.

Frank looked at his son. He looked tired and had a small cut on his forehead. He deduced Jamie was surprised to see him by the look on his face. Frank was just glad to see him in one piece.

"What's this about," Jamie asked.

"I'm just checking on one of my officers. I heard he was in a shootout."

"You could've just called."

"Call me old fashioned, but I didn't think a phone call would cut it in this situation," Frank paused, "You okay?"

"I'm good."

"How's your partner?"

"To be honest, I don't know how she's doing. I haven't spoken to her since the shooting. Sergeant Renzulli had us separated."

Frank sensed his frustration. "He was doing his job. Can't blame him for that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted.

Frank looked Jamie right in the eye, "Is she just your partner?"

Jamie tensed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't make it a habit of getting involved in my kids' personal lives, but Erin told me that she was concerned about you. I asked what about and she said that you might've had feelings for your partner but didn't know quite how to go about it."

"I think Erin talks too much."

"She's concerned, as am I. I want the best for all of my children and that unfortunately includes you. Plus," Frank hesitated.

"Plus, what?

"I like her…and she likes you."

Jamie paced around. "How do you know?"

"The way she jokes about you, the way she protects you, and, most importantly, the way she looks at you. It reminds me of the way your mom looked at me." Frank reached in his pocket and pulled out Mary's ring. He placed it in the palm of Jamie's hand and wrapped his fingers around it. "It's funny how losing someone close to you makes you realize how much they meant to you. I can only imagine what can go through someone's mind when you ALMOST lose someone you care about."

Jamie opened his hand and stared at the ring. He looked up and asked, "Are you sure about this? I mean when would be a good time?"

Frank smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You don't have to do it today, but you'll know when the time comes." He started walking to the door and called over his shoulder, "Don't be late to Sunday dinner."

 **. . .**

Eddie opened the office door and made her way quickly down the hallway towards her and Jamie's desk. It took almost everything she had not to burst into a full-on sprint. She arrived and found Jamie missing from his chair. Where could he be? She had been waiting all day for this moment and he was nowhere to be found! Her heart was racing. She needed something to calm her down. There were still a few more donuts in her drawer. Just then, something tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around. "Jamie?!" Her excitement vanished and was replaced with panic. How did she let herself get blindsided like this? She was trying to find some words to form some kind of a sentence when Jamie walked in.

He was just as surprised as she was but managed to say, "Hey, Barry."


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thanks for the support and to ask you guys to leave a comment and let me know what you think of my story. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Complicated**

"Hey, guys!" Barry's gaze travelled between the two of them and finally settled on Eddie. He was carrying a small bouquet of roses in one hand, which he thrust towards Eddie exclaiming, "You never answered any of my calls or texts today, so I came by to surprise you! I got us dinner reservations for eight o'clock and tickets to see the new _Overboard_ right after. That's the movie you've been wanting to see right?"

Eddie hesitantly accepted the flowers. "Uh…yeah," it took her a second to get her bearings, "That's right! Thank you, Barry." She pretended to smell the roses. "These smell great! Thank you…" She looked very awkward standing there holding the roses.

Jamie broke out of his trance and half-heartedly managed to say, "Sounds like a fun night." In reality, it sounded like quite the opposite of fun. It sounded like a trap door shutting on his soul.

Barry smiled and said, "Right!?" He looked at Eddie, "I got a quick errand to run before our date tonight. So I'm gonna go take care of that and I'll pick you up say around seven thirty?"

Eddie said, "Sure." Although Jamie wasn't sure if it was a response or a question because of her tone of voice.

Barry didn't miss a beat. "Alright! Great! I'll see you then." He kissed Eddie on the cheek, waved goodbye to both of them, and disappeared as quickly as had appeared.

Jamie watched him leave, then turned to look at Eddie. She looked like a deer in the headlights and was biting her lip. An awkward silence filled the air.

She broke the silence saying, "Jamie, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what would that be?"

Eddie's eyes darted to the floor. "Today…when the glass shattered…I saw you slump over in the seat…," she looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were beginning to tear up, "I thought I'd never…"

Jamie didn't give her a chance to finish, "Let me stop you right there. I'm fine. You should go enjoy your night with Barry. You've had a rough day. You deserve it." Eddie just stood there looking confused. Jamie turned and walked out into the hallway. He made his way to the locker room and changed into his street clothes. The whole time he spent changing, he was thinking about Eddie and everything he wanted to say to her before Barry walked in, again! He thought about what his father said and pulled out his mother's ring. He held it in front of his face and just stared at it, wondering if he'd ever get the chance to give to the woman he loved, but how could he? She was going on a date with another man. He put the ring back into his pocket, grabbed his stuff, and left. On his way down the stairs he pulled out his phone and speed dialed number 6.

She answered on the second ring, "Hey, Jamie."

He responds, "Hey, do you want to grab dinner?"

 **. . .**

As promised, Barry arrived precisely at seven thirty to pick Eddie up from the precinct. Eddie did her best to spruce up in the locker room, but there was only so much she could do without her make-up kit. Now they were at the restaurant, a local steakhouse with a really good ribeye, and Eddie was already on her second Irish whiskey, which was disappearing quickly. She pretended to listen to Barry as he rambled on about how great the restaurant was or this new thing at work. She was thinking about Jamie standing shirtless in the locker room at work when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Barry staring at her.

"Eddie…you weren't listening," he said playfully.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking about work. Kind of a crazy day in the Big Apple," she joked hoping it would make him forget that she was totally ignoring him.

Barry seemed curious, "Tell me something you did today." He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand.

"Well Jamie and I caught a murderer today." She tried smiling, but saying that just made her remember that Jamie had almost been killed. She picked up her glass of whiskey and took another sip.

Barry responded, "That sounds so cool!"

All Eddie could muster up was, "Yep." There wasn't anything cool about taking someone's life.

Barry picked his head up and scratched it nervously. "So why didn't you return any of my calls or texts today?"

"We were busy and I had a lot on my mind," she snapped back. _Not to mention the paperwork._ She took another sip of whiskey.

Barry asked, "Well, do you want to share any of that with me?" He shifted uncomfortably in seat.

"Not necessarily, no." It was her turn to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

Eddie tensed. "I trust you, it's just that I'm not comfortable discussing it with you. You wouldn't understand."

"I bet Jamie would," Barry declared. Now he was staring directly at her.

Eddie sat up a little straighter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you tell him everything and me nothing. Is there something going on between you two because when I showed up at the precinct today you called me by his name and seemed completely disappointed to see me." You could cut the tension with a knife.

Eddie thought real hard about her answer. She thought about lying, but decided against it because Barry had a reason for asking the way he did. She thought about just telling him exactly how she felt, but decided against that for obvious reasons. She downed what was left of her whiskey and returned his stare. "Jamie almost died today. Hell, for a minute I thought he was dead. We've had feelings for each other for quite a while now, but we've never gotten together. We decided to keep it professional, but after today I don't think that's possible anymore."

Barry leaned back in his chair and said, "And yet, you led me on." He looked defeated.

"Barry, I'm so sorry about this. I didn't mean to…"

Barry cut her off, "No need to apologize. I get it. Just go." He leaned forward and placed both of his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

Eddie took that as her cue to leave. She reached into her purse, pulled out a twenty, and placed it on the table. Then, she stood up and made a beeline for the door. She hailed the first taxi she could and climbed in.

"Where to, Miss," the cabbie asked.

Eddie only had one address in mind…a certain apartment in Brooklyn Heights.

 **. . .**

Jamie pulled up to the front of Di Palo's. A valet opened the door for him and he got out, handed the valet his keys, received his ticket, and walked inside. The hostess looked up and smiled. Jamie smiled back and said, "I'm meeting someone inside." The hostess nodded and responded," Of course, sir. Enjoy your meal." He walked into the dining room and scanned the tables. It was Friday night, so the place was packed. _Where is she?_ She wasn't at a table against the back wall or any of the ones along the windows. He walked into the next room, where the bar was, and immediately saw her at the far end of the bar sipping a glass of red wine. She looked about as tired as he was. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to her. "Hey, sis."

At first, she was a little surprised, then she smiled and responded, "Hey! It's good to see you. I heard about your shooting today. You okay?"

"Yeah, he missed." Jamie couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, HAHA," Erin's laugh sounded exaggerated. She paused and took sip of her wine before saying, "Well, I'm glad you're okay." Jamie knew she was worried about him. "How's Eddie?"

"She's okay. A little upset, but okay."

Erin looked curious, "What do mean by a little upset?"

"I don't really want to get into it." The bartender walked over and Jamie ordered a beer. He pulled a bottle out of the fridge behind him, popped the top off, placed it on a napkin in front of Jamie, and disappeared to the other end of the bar. Jamie grabbed his beer and took a long pull out of it. Erin was eyeballing him the whole time.

"Jamie, why'd you invite me here?" Patience was never her strong suit.

"I haven't eaten today and, since I almost got shot, I figured I could convince you to pick up the tab." Jamie grinned again.

"Okay, wise guy! Even though she was smiling, Erin didn't sound amused. "Seriously, what's up?"

Jamie sighed and confessed," I wanted to talk to you."

Erin looked really curious now. "Okay, about what?"

"About the shooting." Jamie took another sip from his beer.

"Shouldn't you be talking about that with your partner?"

"I want to, but…"

Erin leaned closer. "But, what?"

"She's with Barry right now." Jamie slouched in his chair a little bit.

Erin leaned back in her chair," Oh, I see. You're jealous."

"Of course I am," Jamie sat up straight and looked right at Erin. "I'm in love with her."

"WHAT?" Erin's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"I'M. IN. LOVE. WITH. EDDIE," Jamie made sure to sound out every syllable.

"WHAT?!" Now Erin was giggling like a school girl. "Oh my god!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his sister's face. "Don't act so surprised! You've been trying to get the two of us together for years."

"I'm not surprised that you're in love with her Jamie! I'm just surprised that you finally admitted it," Erin confessed. She didn't even try to hide her excitement. She was squirming like her chair was on fire.

"I still have my doubts though," Jamie admitted. "It's just…I don't know."

Erin stopped smiling and switched to big sister mode. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Lemoney Snicket," blurted Jamie.

Erin had a look of sheer bewilderment on her face. "You lost me."

"He wrote _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ , among other things. The reason I bring that up is because I feel it defines Eddie and I's relationship. Just one thing after another keeps happening that prevents us from being where we want to be, whether it's Renzulli threatening to separate us, getting into a fight at my friend's wedding, her getting shot, or Barry ruining the moment… twice. I just keep thinking that maybe all these things keep happening for a reason."

Erin smiled, shook her head, and said, "Maybe you forgot the ending to that story. They may have hit some bumps in the road but in the end they lived happily ever after. I believe it'll end the same way for you and Eddie. You just need to move past your fears of what MIGHT happen and just do it."

Jamie hated it when his sister made sense, but she did have a point. "You're right."

 **. . .**

 _Where is he?_ Eddie knocked on Jamie's door for the fifth time. When she didn't receive an answer she screamed, "DAMMIT!" She didn't mean to scream but she was just anxious and impatient. She couldn't call him because her phone died. Amidst all the day's chaos, she forgot to charge the damn thing. She felt like such an idiot! She took a deep breath and leaned her back against the wall. What could she do? Well, there was only one thing she could do. She slid down onto the floor, curled up, and rested her head on her knees. Time to play the waiting game.

 **. . .**

Jamie exited the stairwell and started down the hall to his apartment. He fished his keys out of his pocket and rounded the corner. He looked up and saw someone sitting next to his door. _Is that…_ "Eddie?" No response. He took a step closer. "Eddie?" He was just starting to get concerned when she let out a very loud noise that, at first, he thought was a hungry grizzly bear, but he then realized it was just her snoring. He laughed and said, "Oh, wow. That explains a lot." He knelt down beside her and gently began shaking her awake saying, "Eddie? C'mon wake up."

"Jamie?" Eddie slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw him she said, "Hey stranger." She smiled and did that thing where she scrunches up her nose. _I love it when she does that._

Jamie helped her to her feet and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. I guess I fell asleep."

"You could've called me."

"My phone died." She handed him her phone and showed him the black screen. She laughed and said, "I can't believe I fell asleep out here." She took it back and put it in her pocket.

"Yeah, well considering how loud you were snoring, I'm surprised none of my neighbors filed a noise complaint." He immediately began grinning.

A confused look washed over Eddie's face. "I don't snore…"

Jamie laughed and said, "Are you kidding? It sounded like an eighteen-wheeler turning over."

She smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "I DO NOT!"

Jamie giggled and said, "If you say so."

"I do say so," she said so matter-of-factly.

"I'm guessing your date with Barry didn't go so well."

Eddie sighed, "I broke up with him. We weren't getting along."

"Maybe you did that thing where you chew too loudly," Jamie teased.

Eddie smiled and hit him again. "I don't chew loudly! You are the only person…"

Jamie smiled and said, "KIDDING! Kidding. I'm kidding."

After the two of them quit giggling, Eddie asked, "Hey, can we go inside and talk?"

"Sure.' Jamie looked down at his keys, found the right one, and opened the door. He held it open for Eddie. She walked right past him into the living room. He closed the door, put his keys on the hall table, and followed her. He took a second to look her up and down. Brown boots, blue jeans, grey _Property of NYPD_ shirt, her favorite leather jacket, and her wavy, blonde hair cascading down past her shoulders. She was absolutely stunning. He knew what he wanted to do and immediately started feeling real nervous.

"I need to ask you something." She was playing with her necklace which meant that she was nervous as well.

Jamie stuck his hands in his pockets. "Shoot."

"What were you really going to say to me in the station that day?"

Jamie shifted his weight. "What day?"

"A few days after I got shot. Right before Barry walked in."

"Right." Jamie knew what he wanted to say. He took a seat on the couch and cleared his throat. _Here goes nothing._ "When I saw you get shot, I was scared Eddie. Scared in a way that I've never been before. I was freaking out until I saw that the bullet didn't penetrate your vest. I thought, for a second, I might lose you. Later that night, I was talking to Erin and I confessed to her that I was glad Dunleavy died and not you. I felt guilty for admitting that."

Eddie's eyes began to tear up. "Oh, Jamie…"

Jamie leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "Erin asked me what if you were the one who died and if I would have any regrets for the rest of my life…if there was anything I would regret not having said to you."

Tears began streaming down Eddie's face. "You don't have…"

Jamie held up his hand and cut her off. "Please let me finish."

"Okay, sorry." She didn't even try to wipe away any of her tears.

Jamie stood up and took a step towards her. "She was right." He took another step towards her. He could feel his heartbeat rising. "There is something I'd regret never telling you." She just stayed frozen in place. His heart was beating out of control at this point. "I love you, Eddie. I can't imagine my life without you in it." He put all his cards on the table and felt, as though, a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. There were a few tense seconds before he got her response. She just smiled and started shaking her head. Then, suddenly, she leapt forward wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss directly on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back with everything he had. They'd kissed several times before, but this time felt different. This time was it was more emotional, like the two of them were connected on a molecular level. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

She pulled away, put her forehead against his, and said, "I love you too, Jamie." She gently kissed his forehead.

Jamie leaned in and whispered into her ear, "It could get a little complicated at work tomorrow."

Eddie smiled and whispered back, "We'll figure it out."

Now it was Jamie's turn to kiss her. Her lips felt so warm and soft. He felt passion and desire like he had never felt before in his life. Eddie started undressing him and he returned the favor. They left a trail of clothes all the way to the bedroom.

 **Apologies for the late upload, but had a work emergency. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and, most importantly, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

_A special thanks to B Becka, jankoreagan, motormouthcharli, Lynn5858, Mr. Peabody, YaleAceBella12, Raymond Peabody, and all the unnamed guests for your awesome reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this story._

 **Chapter 4: Revelation**

Jamie didn't know how much more he had left in him. Eddie was thrusting and moaning like crazy and they were both sweating and breathing pretty heavily at this point. They'd been at it for a few hours now and, as much as his ego was encouraging him along, he knew he was running on empty. After another thirty seconds of intense thrusting, and equally intense concentration, they simultaneously climaxed and their bodies went limp. Eddie squealed with delight, then she leaned down and very passionately kissed him. After that, she collapsed onto the bed right beside him. For about a minute they both just stared at the ceiling trying to catch their breath. "You were right," he said.

Eddie rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "About what?" Her right hand started playing with his hair.

Jamie smiled and said," After that," he paused and looked over at her, "I AM spoiled for life."

She laughed and playfully smacked him. "You weren't too bad yourself, Officer Reagan." She leaned over and kissed him again.

Jamie wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. He took this moment to admire Eddie's radiant features. Her soft blonde hair, her toned physique, and her soft, warm skin. Everything about this woman in his arms was perfect.

"What are we gonna do about our work situation," Eddie asked, almost in a whisper.

 _Good question._ Jamie didn't have the slightest idea. He knew one of them would probably be transferred as soon as they finished the paperwork on the Sorento shooting, but he still felt like he had to try to do something to keep Eddie as his partner. He knew there was no sense in trying to figure anything out right this second. His mind and body were spent. "We'll figure it out in the morning."

 **. . .**

Eddie woke up feeling energized in a way that she had never felt before. She rolled onto her back, closed her eyes, and extended her arms and legs in a deep stretch followed by a small grunt of satisfaction. She opened her eyes and looked to her left, expecting to see Jamie lying next to her, but he was gone. _Oh! Where did he go?_ Eddie sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. Her senses were slowly coming back online. The first thing she noticed was music coming from the other side of the bedroom door, not loud enough to wake her up, but still noticeable. The second thing she noticed was the smell. Somebody was cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. _Jamie, you read my mind._ She stood up and put on her underwear, then walked into Jamie's closet and picked out one of his button-up shirts. She threw it on, buttoned it up, and made her way down the hall. She turned the corner and couldn't help but to smile. Jamie was standing in front of the stove, wearing only a grey t-shirt and a pair of boxers, and using a wooden spoon to sing along to James Brown's "I Feel Good". _What a dork._ She hugged him from behind and placed her head on his shoulder. "What's for breakfast," she asked in her most seductive tone.

Jamie smiled and said, "Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and, my specialty, French toast." He turned his head and gave her a quick kiss.

"Great! I'm starving. Is there any coffee?" _Mama needs her coffee._

Jamie pointed his spoon towards the coffeemaker and said, "There's a fresh pot just for you."

"You're the best." She smacked his ass and made a beeline straight for the coffee maker. She caught herself grinning. _I just couldn't resist._ She poured herself a cup and took a sip.

Jamie glanced at her with a mischievous grin. "How'd you sleep?"

"The few hours we actually did sleep?" He blushed on the spot. _He looks so cute when he's embarrassed._ She couldn't help but tease him, "Great. How about you?"

Jamie was putting the finishing touches on his French toast. "Never better."

She waited patiently for another minute for him to finish his French toast, then helped him move everything over to the table. They both put generous portions on their plates and dug in. She spoke first. "So what's the plan for today?"

Jamie swallowed a bite of French toast and said, "I thought I'd talk to Renzulli today while you finish your paperwork."

Eddie nodded in agreement. _Better to just get it over with, I guess._ "What precinct do you think I should transfer to?"

Jamie sat up straight. "Who says you have to be the one that transfers?"

 _I wish neither of us had to._ "I just assumed… besides, you've been at the 12th longer than me. It makes sense for you to stay." Eddie took a bite of her French toast. _OH MY GOD! This is amazing._

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind a fresh start. Besides, we still have a few days to figure things out."

Eddie devoured what was left of her French toast. "You're right," she said, her mouth still full, "Why didn't you tell me you could cook like this, Reagan?!"

Jamie laughed and shook his head.

"What!?" Eddie blushed a little. _Not my fault your French toast tastes amazing._

"Nothing." The smile never left his face.

 **. . .**

Sergeant Renzulli sped through roll call, much to Jamie's liking, without anything to report. "Reagan, you'll ride by yourself until Janko finishes her shooting paperwork. Alright, any questions? Good! Hit the road."

Jamie made his way through the sea of blue up to the podium. Renzulli looked up. "Hey, Sarge. Can I speak to you?"

Renzulli took off his glasses and responded, "Sure, kid. What's up?"

Jamie swallowed. "In private?" _Just breathe._

Renzulli closed the folder he was looking at. "Sure thing. Follow me."

Jamie fell into step behind the Sergeant and followed him to his office.

"Shut the door behind you." Jamie did as he was told and gently closed the door. Renzulli sat down at his desk, opened a drawer, and put the file he was carrying away. "So, is this about what we discussed yesterday?"

 _Wow, he cut straight to the point._ Jamie cleared his throat. He remembered what Renzulli was referring to in great detail…

" _I remember, but a lot has changed since then." Jamie's mouth went dry. He could feel his heartbeat increasing. Why the hell did he just say that?!_

" _Like what?"_

 _Jamie didn't want to hide anything from Renzulli and it was all gonna get out eventually, so might as well get out in front of it. "Well, for one, I'm in love with her."_

"Yeah, it is," Jamie said.

Renzulli sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So…which one of my best officers am I losing?"

Jamie hesitated for a second. "I'm not sure, yet."

Renzulli stood up and put both of his hands down on his desk. "I thought you were gonna give me an answer today?"

Jamie shifted uncomfortably. "I am, Sarge. We just haven't decided which one of us should be the one that gets transferred."

Renzulli stood up straight and sighed. "You two better come to an agreement or find a loophole in the Patrol Guide…or…or … something. As long as I have my answer by end of tour."

"Copy that, boss." Jamie made his way to the door, but stopped just before he reached it. He turned around. "Sarge?"

"Yeah, what is it," Renzulli asked while sitting down.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. You know…for the advice in the car yesterday…"

" _Well for one, I'm in love with her."_

 _Renzulli laughed hysterically. "Well, no kidding, Harvard!" More laughter followed._

 _Jamie was a little surprised at Renzulli's reaction. "You knew?"_

 _Renzulli stopped laughing and put his hand on Reagan's shoulder. "Everybody knows kid. Have you heard any of the rumors floating around the precinct about you two?"_

 _Jamie dropped his head and said, "Yeah."_

" _Look, kid. I never got on your case because you and Janko are the best I got. You haven't let your relationship affect your work and you make a great team. So why would I?"_

 _Jamie perked up a bit. "We've never been sexually involved."_

" _I believe you kid, but other people don't see it that way." Renzulli hesitated for a second, then said, "Can I ask you something, kid? As a friend, not a boss."_

 _Reagan was a puzzled as to why Sergeant Renzulli would go this direction, but was too curious to deny him. "Yeah, sure."_

" _How come it's taken you so long to ask her out?"_

" _I technically haven't even done that," Reagan muttered._

" _Why not? You love her don't you?"_

" _We were afraid it would affect the job. We didn't want to lose each other as partners."_

 _Renzulli sighed. "I get that kid…I do, but the job won't be around forever. You could get hurt tomorrow or you could retire 20 years from now. The fact is, one day you will no longer be a New York City Police Officer. Being with the one you love lasts a lifetime, kid. Life is too short to worry about temporary things."_

Sergeant Renzulli just smiled and said, "Anytime, kid."

It felt good to know that Renzulli had his back. _I wonder if he'll have my back with my old man._ "One more thing, boss?"

"What is it, kid?"

Jamie played nervously with his hat. _Spit it out, Reagan._ "Do you mind waiting to report it until Monday? I want to be the one to tell my old man."

Renzulli thought about it for a second before he answered, "I can do that."

Reagan smiled. "Thanks, Sarge. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, kid. The wife's gonna want to make you two dinner to celebrate. For some reason, you were always her favorite, Reagan."

Jamie laughed, "Maybe she has a crush on me."

Renzulli smiled and puffed his chest out. "In your dreams, Reagan. Go on. Get back to work. I'll let you know when the wife wants you two to come over."

"Okay, Sarge." Reagan turned on his heel and went for the door. He made it out, this time. He took a deep breath and then made his way back to his desk. He found Eddie still busy filling out paperwork. He pulled his chair out and took a seat.

Eddie looked up and said, "Hey. How'd it go with the boss?" She sounded a little nervous.

"About how you'd expect," Jamie looked her in the eye, "We have until end of tour to decide who's transferring and who's staying."

Eddie bit her lip. "I really wish we could keep riding together."

 _That makes two of us._ Reagan sighed. "Me too, but rules are rules. There isn't a way…" Jamie froze as the revelation hit him like a ton of bricks, "…to get around them."

Eddie gave him a questioning look. "What's going on in that mind of yours, Reagan?

 _If I'm right, a solution._ Jamie stood up and said, "I'm not sure, yet. I'll let you know after tour."

Eddie nodded in agreement before saying, "Be safe."

 **. . .**

Eddie had been in a good mood all day, despite the fact that she had been doing paperwork nonstop. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her night with Jamie and she couldn't help but smile. _I might have to tone it back a bit. People are starting to get suspicious._ More than one of her fellow officers had asked her why she was a in such a good mood today and she gave them all the same answer, "I tried out a new bed." _If only they knew who it belonged to, I'd never hear the end of it._ Jamie even brought her a steak and cheese sub from her favorite deli, so how could she NOT be in a good mood. She must've still had a smile on her face because someone walked up and said, "Why are you so happy about doing paperwork?" Eddie looked up and saw Kara Walsh eyeing her suspiciously. _Why am I not surprised?_ "I'm just in a good mood today."

Kara took a seat behind Jamie's desk and gave her a questioning stare.

 _Oh crap, she suspects something._ "What?! Since when did it become illegal to be in a good mood?" That came out in a higher voice then Eddie intended.

"Since you "tried out a new bed" and, all of sudden, a week's worth of paperwork is fun to you."

Eddie blushed. "What are you trying to say?"

Kara flashed a devious grin and said, "What I'm saying is that I think you tried out that "new" bed out with a certain Irish-catholic police officer."

 _Dammit! She's onto me. What do I do?_ Eddie put her pen down, leaned towards Kara, and whispered, "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODY."

Walsh almost leaped out of her seat in excitement. She leaned across the desk towards Eddie and almost yelled, "I KNEW IT!"

Eddie almost had a heart attack. "Hey, hey, hey…keep your voice down." She scanned the room really quick to see if anybody was listening. Nobody was in the room with them. There were a few people in the hallway, but they seemed to be preoccupied with their own business. _A little discretion never hurt anybody._

Kara whispered, "So…you and Reagan?"

Eddie didn't say anything, she just shook her head yes.

Kara bit her lip and squealed in excitement. "When? Where? How?"

"Last night, his apartment, and because he admitted his feelings for me."

"And…" Kara started making weird gestures with her head.

 _Oh dear god, she can't mean what I think she means._ "And what, Kara?"

Kara looked over her shoulder real quick, then leaned back in towards Eddie. "How was he?"

"OH MY GOD, KARA!"

Kara threw her hands up. "WHAT?! You can't blame me for wanting the dirty details."

Eddie's jaw dropped. "I'm gonna forget you just said that."

Kara just leaned back in her chair and gave Eddie a know-it-all look, like she knew Eddie was going to tell her.

 _Like hell._ Eddie leaned back, crossed her arms, and turned her head.

Keeping the same look on her face, Kara leaned forward, put her elbows on the desk, and placed her head into her hands. She stared directly at Eddie.

Eddie darted her eyes over for a quick look. _Nope. Not happening._

Kara started tapping on the desk. Tick…tick…tick…

Eddie darted her eyes again. This time, she had to stifle a smile. _Not today, sister. I'm a fortress._ Her eyes dart again. Another smile stifled. _Ah what the hell._ "Three hours," Eddie blurted out.

Kara had a confused look on her face. "Three hours?" Then it hit her. "THREE HOURS! How the hell are you still able to walk?!"

 _What the hell is she doing?!_ Eddie launched herself across her desk and put a hand over Kara's mouth. "Keep it down, will you? I don't want the whole station to know." Eddie removed her hand from Kara's mouth.

Kara still looked dumbfounded. She scanned the room, then looked back at Eddie. "Seriously? Three hours?"

Eddie seriously said, "Yep. No breaks either." They both kept neutral faces for a few seconds and then both of them burst out laughing. About that moment, Jamie walked in.

 **. . .**

At first Jamie was confused as to whom was sitting in his chair. When he saw it was Kara, he understood. _Oh great, they're gossiping._ Even though he knew the answer, he asked, "What's going on here ladies?"

Eddie answered, "Oh, nothing. Just some girl talk. How's your tour going?"

"Good. Uneventful. I managed to study a little bit." Jamie looked at Kara, "Hey, Kara. How do you like riding with Rogetti?"

"Can't really complain. He's not as talkative as you were, so that's a plus." Both girls started giggling.

Reagan smiled nervously. "Yeah, yeah. Go on. Have your fun."

Kara stood up and said, "I'm gonna take off. I got to get back to work and I'm sure Eddie needs to finish her paperwork."

"Yeah, I do. I'll talk to you later Kara."

Kara stopped at the door and said, "Keep me informed, Janko."

Eddie laughed and said, "I will."

"You better." Before leaving, Kara gave Jamie a once over with her eyes and smiled. She pointed to her watch and said, "I'll be back to check on you in about three hours."

Jamie just stood there, confused. He looked over at Janko, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing, and asked, "What was that about?"

Eddie smiled and said, "Nothing." She sounded like a child trying to hide a secret from her parents.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't want to know." He took a seat at his desk. Eddie had gone back to work on her paperwork. "Hey, Eddie."

She looked up from her paperwork. "Yeah?"

Jamie cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Eddie dropped her pen and temporarily lost her train of thought. Jamie could tell she hadn't been expecting that. After a minute, her face softened, and she smiled bigger than he had ever seen before. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

 _Well, that's the easy part done. Now, just don't mess it up._ "Great. I'll swing back by after tour and take you back to your place so you can change. Then, I'll pick you up say around seven?"

Eddie looked really excited. She could barely stay still in her chair. "Sounds great!"

Jamie stood up and said, "Ok, then. I'll see you after tour." He turned around and walked out of the office. He stuck his hand in his shirt pocket and pulled out his mother's ring. _It's almost time._ He stuck the ring back in his pocket and continued walking.

 **. . .**

 **Only one chapter left to write! Thanks for reading! This has been an adventure for me, but don't worry. I have some ideas for some other Blue Bloods stories. As always, favorite, follow, and leave a review. Daddy likes his reviews lol**


	5. Chapter 5: You Got This

_What's this? An update? I guess he really is alive! That's right! I'm back and I come bearing gifts! The final chapter to our story. Apologies for the wait, ran into some delays. There will be an epilogue. Thank you for everyone who left a comment on the last chapter and a special thank you goes out to jankoreagan for helping me out with a tough decision on this one._

 **Chapter 5: You Got This**

Jamie parked his car outside Eddie's apartment building. He turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat. He glanced at the building and took a deep breath. His hands were shaking. He hadn't been this nervous in his entire life. _What the hell's wrong with me?_ Jamie got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He buzzed Eddie's room a few times.

A few seconds later her voice came over the intercom, "Helloooo?"

She knew who it was. "Hey, it's me. Open up."

"Hmm…I don't think I know anybody named Me. Where'd we meet again?"

Jamie smiled. _Should've seen that coming._ "Very funny. Now open up! It's freezing out here!"

She laughed and said, "C'mon up, it's open."

Jamie heard the buzzer go off and let himself in. He brushed the snow off his overcoat and made his way across the lobby to the stairs. He climbed the two flights up to Eddie's floor and made his way down the hallway towards her door. He stopped in front of a mirror hanging on the wall and checked over himself one last time. He straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair before knocking.

He heard Eddie yell from somewhere in her apartment, "It's open!"

Jamie opened the door and stepped inside. "Eddie?! Where you at?"

"I'm in the bathroom! I'll be out in a minute!"

Jamie smiled, "Did you fall in?"

"No! I'm finishing my hair!"

Jamie laughed. _Why am I not surprised?_ "Kick it into high gear, I don't want us to be late!"

Eddie opened the bathroom door and yelled, "We've already been through this, Reagan! You can't rush perfection!"

Jamie asked, "Any idea if you'll be done sometime this century?"

Eddie laughed and said, "Keep testing me Reagan and see what happens!"

Jamie grinned and accepted defeat, "Okay, I give up." Even though he couldn't see it, he could just feel the smirk on Eddie's face.

He heard her say, "That's what I thought," before she closed the door.

Jamie took a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable. _This is so surreal…I've thought about this night for five years…I can't believe it's finally here. I can't believe she said yes_. Just then, the bathroom door opened and he could hear Eddie's footsteps coming down the hall. _Alright, Reagan… game time._ He took a deep breath and got off the couch. He straightened his jacket and said, "It's about time y…" She came around the corner and, all of sudden, Jamie couldn't remember what he was trying to say. He was completely mesmerized by the goddess standing before him. She looked as though she had been hand sculpted by Zeus himself. She was wearing a short red dress that perfectly complemented the natural curves of her body, matching red heels, black stockings that highlighted her long, athletic legs , her hair was masterfully woven into a beautiful French braid, and a pair of diamond earrings that sparkled like stars in the night sky. She completed her look with a little make-up, some dark eyeliner, and a deep, red lipstick to finish it all off. _Wow…she didn't even look this good for Racowsky's wedding._

Of course she asks the same question that all women ask, "How do I look?"

 _You look like you could single-handedly put about twenty supermodels out of a job._ "You look beautiful, Eddie."

She closed the distance between them and whispered into his ear, "You don't look too shabby yourself." Their eyes met and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Jamie could feel all the tension and nervous energy drain from his body the second their lips met. All he could feel was passion, desire, and longing. The kiss ended with the two of them wrapped in each other's arms, just staring into each other's eyes. Jamie discovered his mind was filled with seriously impure thoughts. _I'd better pace myself, otherwise we won't even make it to dinner._ "Got a coat?"

"It's on the hook behind you."

Jamie turned around and saw a grey overcoat hanging on the hook. He grabbed it and helped Eddie put it on. They walked out into the hall and Eddie locked her door behind them. Jamie offered her his arm, "Mi lady."

She smiled and wrapped her hands around his arm. "Don't mind if I do."

 **. . .**

Erin opened the door to her apartment and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and tossed her keys onto the counter. _I'm so glad today's over._ She walked over to the table and set the rest of her stuff down. She was in the process of taking off her coat when she heard an unexpected voice behind her.

"Long day?"

Erin just about jumped out of her skin. _What the hell?!_ She whipped around to see Nicky sitting on the couch behind her. "Jesus, Nicky! A little warning next time would be nice."

Nicky laughed and said, "Where's the fun in that?"

Erin draped her coat over the back of one the dining room chairs and said, "So…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nicky looked at the floor, "I had a long day too. So I figured I'd stop by and see you."

Erin looked at her daughter and straightened her skirt, something she unconsciously did whenever she was trying to figure out something to say. "Did something happen?"

Nicky shook her head no, "Nothing serious."

Erin walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "So what's going on?"

Nicky bit her lip. "Guy trouble…actually more like boy trouble."

Erin laughed, "What's the difference?"

Nicky nodded in agreement.

Erin crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch cushion. "So what happened?

"It's more like what didn't happen."

"Okay…what didn't happen?"

Nicky sighed. "There's this boy in my English Lit class, Derrick. Our professor partnered us up to work on this book report a few weeks ago. We ended up spending a lot of time together working on this project. We've gotten to know each other pretty well. I've been dropping hints that I like him for about a week now, but today he asked me if my friend Liza was single and if I could introduce the two of them."

Erin nodded and looked at the floor. _It won't be the last time._ "I've been there…it's not fun. Is it?"

Nicky shook her head, "No, it's not. Why are boys so clueless sometimes?"

Erin laughed and said, "Women have been asking that since the beginning of time. If we haven't gotten an answer by now I don't think we ever will."

That got a smile out of Nicky. "Do you have anything else we can talk about?"

Erin rubbed her chin. _I could talk about work, but that would probably bore her to death. Maybe if I had a social life I could talk about that. OH!_ Erin beamed with satisfaction knowing the subject of Jamie and Eddie would completely take Nicky's mind off of Derrick. "I had dinner with your Uncle Jamie yesterday…"

Nicky perked up a little bit and said, "Oh…how's he doing?"

 _If only you knew._ "He's doing GREAT," Erin answered, making sure to put extra emphasis on great.

Nicky's curiosity was peaked. She sat up and asked, "What did you two talk about?"

Erin was trying real hard to keep her excitement in. "Let's just say that all our work on Project Jamko might be coming to an end real soon."

Nicky gasped and said, "OH MY GOD! What did he say? Are they finally getting together?"

Erin responded, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

Erin couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on her daughter's face. "Calm down, Nicky!"

Nicky threw her hands up and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just excited!"

Erin nodded in agreement. "Me too, but you know your Uncle. He didn't give out too many details. All he said to me was that he was in LOVE with Eddie."

Nicky squealed with excitement, then she leaned forward and asked, "What did you say?"

Erin had a look of surprise on her face, "What do you think I said, Nicky? I told him I was glad he finally admitted it, then I asked him what he was going to do about it. Before you ask, he said he didn't know what he was going to do. It's a little complicated."

Nicky mulled it over in her head before asking, "Did she ever break up with that guy?"

Erin shook her head no. "That would be the reason it's complicated."

Nicky got up and started pacing around the room. The paused and asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

 _Good question._ Erin thought about it for a second before answering, "Let's subtly bring up the subject tomorrow at family dinner. We'll have more support there. You know everybody else feels the same way we do. Your Grandpa and Uncle Danny are pretty outspoken on the subject. Maybe I should give them a call and loop them into it. What do you think?"

Nicky simply said, "Do it."

 **. . .**

Eddie took a bite of her chocolate cake just before the waiter walked up and it was everything she thought it'd be. Just velvety, chocolaty goodness. _I'm in heaven._

Their waiter, Ernesto, very politely asked, "Is everything to your satisfaction folks?"

Eddie simply looked at Ernesto while pointing down at the cake on her plate and make a thumbs up. _If only you knew Ernesto._

Jamie smiled and said, "Everything's great, Ernesto. Thank you."

Ernesto bowed slightly and said, "Outstanding, sir. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything else." Then he turned and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Eddie swallowed her cake and looked up at Jamie. He was just staring at her and smiling. _I wonder what's going on in that mind of his._ "Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

Eddie could literally feel her heart melting in her chest. "Thanks for doing this. Tonight has just been perfect in every way."

Jamie leaned forward and said, "It gets better."

Eddie smiled nervously and joked, "What's better than chocolate cake?"

"Before I picked you up at the precinct today, I spoke to Renzulli…"

 _Shit! I knew I forgot to do something today._

"…and I told him that neither of us would be transferring."

"Wait, what?" Now Eddie was confused. _I thought it was against the rules for us to ride together. What the hell is he talking about?_ "Jamie, I thought one of us had to transfer. Those were the rules."

Jamie bristled with confidence. He replied, "That's what I thought too, but something Renzulli said this morning got me thinking. What exactly did the rule say? You know, the exact parameters and guidelines. I was thinking that if I knew exactly what the rule said then maybe I could find a loophole or a way around it."

Now Eddie was curious. "So what did you find?"

Jamie smiled and said, "Nothing. Eddie, the rule doesn't exist. I read through the patrol guide and every other book that pertains to us and there isn't a rule anywhere that says married cops can't be partnered together on the job."

Now it was Eddie's turn to smile. She was grinning from ear to ear. _No freaking way!_ She practically yelled out, "That's great news!" She leapt across the table and planted a big, wet kiss right on Jamie's lips. He immediately returned the favor, with interest. She felt his tongue work it's magic on her and she could've sworn the temperature in the room went up a few degrees.

Jamie leaned back in his chair with a look of satisfaction on his face. Some of the people around them witnessed their passionate exchange and had begun to murmur. "Eddie, even though there technically isn't a rule, I know that my father is going to be for the rule even if it doesn't exist. We're gonna have our work cut out for us trying to convince him."

 _Buzzkill. Okay, stay positive, Eddie. You can do it. Frank likes you…I think._ Eddie gave Jamie her best know it all look and said, "I'm sure we can convince him."

Jamie shook his head in agreement but added, "It's not gonna be easy."

"Afraid of a little work there, Lamb Chop?"

Jamie just smiled and said, "Nope."

 _Now I think is good time to cue our exit._ "Good, because you have your work cut out for you tonight."

Jamie looked a little confused. He shook his head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Eddie finished her last bite of cake, then picked up her wineglass and finished it all in one big gulp. She looked at Jamie very seriously and said, "Alright, boy scout. You have two choices. You can drop me off at my apartment and give me a kiss goodnight or…" she paused to wipe her mouth with her napkin.

Jamie deviously asked, "Or what?"

 _He knows where I'm going with this._ "…or I can spend the night at your place."

Jamie looked away and very casually signaled Ernesto.

Ernesto appeared shortly thereafter. "Is there something I can get for you, sir?"

"The check, please."

 **. . .**

"Jack! Sean! Let's go! We're gonna be late for church!" Danny fumbled around the kitchen looking for his wallet. _Where the hell did I put it?_ He looked on top of the microwave, on the counter, and inside the fridge. Nothing. He was just about to give up when he glared into the living room and saw a small, black rectangle poking out from under the couch. _There you are you little bastard._ He marched over, picked it up, and stuffed it in his pocket. "Okay, now where's my phone? _I swear I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached._ Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing somewhere close by. He start started looking under the couch pillows and between the cushions. After about a minute of fishing through the cushions he came up with his phone and immediately looked at the caller I.D. _Erin…probably wondering where the hell we are._ "Boys! Let's go!" He answered the phone and said, "Hey, sis. We're getting in the car now." He heard Erin laugh on the other end.

"That's great, but not why I'm calling."

"Oh, then why are you calling?"

"I'm calling about Jamie. Have you heard from him?"

Danny shifted his weight. "I called him the other day after his shooting to see if was okay, but other than that, no. Why? What's going on?"

"Nicky and I wanted to see if you'd want to help us with something at dinner tonight."

"Help you with what exactly?"

"Project Jamko. We're going to bring it up tonight at dinner."

Danny rubbed his chin. "Why? What's changed?"

"I had dinner with Jamie the other night after his shooting. He confessed to me that he was in love with Eddie!"

Danny smiled, "So Casanova finally admitted it! Alright, what do you want me to do?"

 **. . .**

Sunlight poured in through the window illuminating the whole room. Jamie rubbed his eyes and took a quick look around. He and Eddie's clothes were strewn everywhere and the bedroom door was wide open. Jamie sat up and tried to get his bearings when Eddie walked in, wearing only her red panties and his grey Harvard sweatshirt holding two cups of coffee. _That's a sight I can wake up to everyday._ "Thanks. You read my mind."

She handed him his cup and settled into a spot cuddled up against him. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do after what you did for me last night."

Jamie took a sip of coffee and responded, "Yeah, I had fun at dinner too."

Eddie smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Jamie met her halfway and gave her a quick, passionate kiss.

Eddie lingered and bit his lip. "I was referring to what you did after dinner."

Jamie had to look away. He could feel himself blushing. _Oh my god. This woman…_ Jamie regained his composure, looked back at Eddie, and very charismatically said, "That was my pleasure, ma'am."

Eddie playfully smacked him and said, "Shut up!"

Jamie took another sip of his coffee and asked, "So how about we shower and go get some breakfast?"

Eddie closed her eyes and smiled. "Sounds great! Let's go do something fun after breakfast. It's a beautiful day outside. I'd hate to waste it."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "I don't see why not. Something relaxing though. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sore from the past two nights."

Eddie blushed. "Do you wanna hop in the shower first or do you want me to?"

Jamie looks at her and very deviously says, "Who says we have to shower separately?"

Eddie scrunched her nose and set her coffee down on the nightstand. "I'll get the water running…"

 **. . .**

"Awe, come on!"

"HEHEHEH, that mess up puts me in the lead by one stroke." Jamie made sure to record her score very slowly and deliberately.

She was glaring at him. "This isn't over, Reagan. We still got five holes to go and I'm going to destroy you."

Jamie tilted his head and said, "Not putting like that you're not."

Eddie smiled and lifted her putter over her head. "You must want me to smack you over the head.

"Somebody's a sore loser"

Eddie snapped back, "You're a sore winner. AHHHHHH! I thought you said mini-golf was relaxing."

Jamie laughed and said, "You're the one who wanted to make it into a competition!"

Eddie pointed her putter at him and said with a semi-serious face, "I'm starting to regret that decision."

They picked up their golf balls and walked over to the next hole. Jamie was up first. The hole was pretty straightforward. There were a few obstacles in his way, but here was a gentle slope along the right that he could use to loop around them. He lined up his shot, practiced his swing a few times, and let it fly. The ball went in between the first two obstacles, looped around the gentle slope, and went in and out of the cup. _Dang it! Just a little too fast._

"OHHHHH, feeling the pressure, Reagan?!"

"Shut up, Janko." He tapped in his ball and picked it up. _Calm down…you're still in the lead. There's no way she's getting a hole-in-one here._

Eddie dropped her ball and said, "Watch and learn, Reagan."

Jamie made a hand gesture and said, "All talk."

Eddie lined up her shot and sent it in the opposite direction that Jamie had sent his. It went straight into to a hidden tube on the left side of the third obstacle and came out right into the cup.

 _How the hell..._ Jamie felt his heart sink and started laughing.

Eddie very calmly turned around and asked, "Hey, Jamie. Did that do in? I couldn't see it. The sun was in my eyes. Was that a hole–in-one?"

"Shut up, Janko."

She went over to the cup and looked inside. "Oh, look. It did go in. See I told you, Reagan."

Jamie couldn't quit smiling. _This is about as good a time as any._ Jamie took his mother's ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Eddie bent down and picked up her ball. She started to turn around while saying, "And you thought you were better than…" She saw him on one knee holding the ring and immediately dropped the golf ball and putter she had been carrying. She had a look of complete astonishment on her face combined with fear and panic. "What are you doing?"

 **. . .**

As soon as she saw the ring, Eddie completely froze. Emotions started to flow through her openly. All she managed to say was, "What are you doing?" _I know exactly what he's doing! Stupid! He's proposing. OH MY GOD HE'S PROPOSING!_

Jamie was fighting back tears as he said, "Eddie…five years ago when we met, I didn't know my life would change forever. Before you came into my life I felt as though I didn't have any sense of purpose or belonging. That all changed the night we met."

Eddie could feel her eyes tearing up. _I'm not gonna cry._ Slowly, but surely, she could feel all her nervousness and anxiety draining from her body and being replaced with excitement.

Jamie continued, "Getting to know you and being around you has made me a better cop and a better man…"

Eddie felt a tear stream down her cheek. _Dammit!_ _I said I wasn't gonna cry!_ She let the dam break and tears were now freely streaming down face. She covered her face with her hands and started shaking her head in disbelief. _I can't believe this is happening!_

"You once asked me if I believed in soulmates…the truth is I never believed I would ever meet mine. Edit Marie Janko…will you marry me?"

Eddie wiped away the tears on her face. She cupped Jamie's head in her hands and kissed him with everything she had. All of her love and affection for him flowed freely throughout her body. Without breaking their kiss, Jamie rose to his feet and pulled her into his warm embrace. When their kiss finally ended, the first thing Eddie said was, "Yes."

Jamie gently took her hand and slid his mother's ring into place. A perfect fit.

"It's beautiful, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and said, "It looks good on you."

Eddie held up her hand and just stared at the ring. She looked at Jamie and asked, "What now?"

"Well," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I hope you don't mind, but I wrote down some vows for your consideration."

 _What the hell?_ "You wrote vows?"

Jamie looked a little nervous. "Yeah."

Eddie reached into her purse and pulled out a notepad. "I did too."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Well, we better combine these into something we both can agree on before family dinner tonight."

Eddie froze. "Did you say family dinner?"

Jamie picked up her hand, pointed to her ring, and said, "This means you're family."

Eddie once again felt nervous. She knew it was going to be an awkward situation. _I didn't think that today of all days would be the day where I introduce myself to the Reagan clan. I wonder how the Commissioner will react._ "Jamie, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?"

Jamie scoffed and said, "What? Eddie, they love you. Besides…I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way."

Eddie took a deep breathe. _Look s like I don't have a choice._ "Okay…"

 **. . .**

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?"

Danny was a little annoyed at this point. "Erin, you've been over it five times since we've been sitting here. I think we got it."

"Sorry. I'm nervous. I just want everything to go smoothly."

Frank chimed in, "So do we, but you can't be too obvious."

Now it was Pop's turn, "Everything will be fine. Jamie has to show up first."

Erin said, "He's making a habit of this."

Danny threw in his two cents by saying, "I think I'm gonna change the statute of limitations on how long we have to wait on Jamie to eat."

Pop snapped back, "No you're not!"

Just then everyone heard the front door open…

 **. . .**

"Okay, you ready?"

Eddie was nervously pacing on the sidewalk. "I don't know, Jamie. I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I sometimes sputter my words. I want to make a good impression on your family..."

"Our family," Jamie cut her off, "They're your family now, too. There's no reason to be nervous, Eddie. You got this." He held out his hand.

Eddie nervously stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "Let's do it."

Jamie opened the door and they walked inside. Jamie yelled out, "Hey, sorry!"

 **. . .**

 _I'm pretty sure you know what happens next. Well, that's it ladies and gentlemen. I hoped you enjoyed my story. This was my first FanFic ever. I've learned a lot and will definitely be writing more in the future. Be sure to follow me if you want first dibs on those future stories. As always, if you enjoyed the story, favorite it and leave a review. Reviews are what give me motivation to keep writing. You guys have been amazing throughout my maiden journey. Thank you so much._

 _-Pope_


End file.
